In for it
by Demonic Heroine
Summary: Ponyboy and Johnny wake up in the morning after sleeping in the lot. They head to the Curtis house knowing Pony is in trouble. Pony/Johnny and some Soda/Steve
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ponyboy and Johnny wake up in the morning after sleeping in the lot. They head to the Curtis house knowing Pony is in trouble. Pony/Johnny

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders

This is my first story so bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ponyboy's P.O.V

When I saw the sunrise, I knew that there was hell to pay. By my side lay Johnny; we must have fallen asleep talking last night. Yesterday Johnny, Dally, and I had gone to the Nightly Double. Dally had messed with that Soc girl, Cherry. Johnny and I went to the lot; and now it was morning. My life is over now. Darry's gonna kill me for not coming home. He won't understand, he never does. I wake Johnny. He sleepily opens his dark eyes and looks at me, and then he sees the sunrise. He's awake now, as he shoots up from the ground.

"Damn it Pony, what are you doing here?"

"Must have fallen asleep, guessin you did to?"

"Musta, damn it Pony, Darry's gonna be real mad"

"I know"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Could ya?"

"Sure Pone, anything for you." I smiled at that, Johnny was always looking out for me.

"Well, let's get this over with," I said. We stood up and stretched our bodies. Then we started the short walk to my house. Too soon, we were at the door.

. . .

Johnny's P.O.V

When we arrived at the house, Pony froze.

"It'll be alright," I told him as I pushed him toward the house. He finally started moving again. In the window, I could see Soda and Darry pacing. Gosh, I hate fighting. I just hope they don't blow up on Pone, he knows he did wrong. Hell, look at him, he's shakin like a leaf. I get the sudden urge to comfort him; but I don't. Don't ask me why, he just looked so vulnerable. When we finally made our way to the porch, I told Pony I'd go first.

"They might go easier on me if they see you with me."

I agreed. Everyone knew about my folks and tried to steer clear of shouting and fighting. I stepped into the house and Darry and Soda whipped around to look at me. Then Pony walked in.

They stared at us for a moment. I think they were debating what to do. Finally Soda walked up to Pony and wrapped him in a hug.

"I thought something had happened to you baby, where were you? Me and Dar have been up all night waiting for you to get home."

"Me and Johnny were talking and we fell asleep in the lot."

Darry spoke up, "What the hell were you thinking Pony?" I shrunk into the corner as Darry's voice rose an octave.

"You coulda been jumped"

"I know, it's not like I meant to fall asleep. One minute we were talking, the next the sun was rising." Darry turned to me, I shrunk back further. Darry sighed, running a hand through his hair.]

"Johnny, why did you and Pony even go to the lot? Why didn't you two just come here?" I was confused by his question.

"I don't know, Pony just suggested we go to the lot." Darry turned back to Pony, who was still in Soda's arms. Jealousy suddenly coursed through me. Why was he touching my Ponyboy? Wait… my Ponyboy? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I heard Darry asking Pony the same question he asked me.

"I just wanted to go to the lot, why is it such a big deal?"

"Why is it such a big deal?! You coulda been beaten or bleeding to death and we would've never known." Darry shouted, shocked. Pony grew quiet; Darry sighed again.

He sat down in his chair and said, "Just don't do it again, oh, and you're grounded. You go to school and come straight home. Understood?"

"Yeah," Pony said. Then he slunk his way to the couch and plopped down; Soda following him the whole way, never releasing his waist. I silently walked over to the couch and sat beside Pony, putting a comforting hand on his knee. He smiled sadly at me and put a hand over mine. Man, was he pretty; with that lovely red-brown hair and his green-gray eyes. Pone got out of Soda's arms and came and laid his head on my shoulder. Soda and Darry got up and got ready for work. When Darry was finished getting ready and had made breakfast, he called us in and pulled me aside.

"Could ya stay with Pony today? I don't know if any of the gang will be around today and I don't want him by himself."

"Of course Dar," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," he said. I nodded and went to sit at the table. Breakfast was well under way by the time I made it to my seat. Soda was stuffin his face with eggs and pancakes and Pony was pushing food around his plate. I could tell that he was too wrapped up in his own head to pay attention to what he was doing. I picked up my plate and started stacking my plate with eggs and pancakes. When I was at the Curtis's house, I ate as much as my heart desired as it was usually the only time I got to eat. Darry sat and prepared his plate too. Breakfast passed in silence, Pony never eating a bite. I felt that something was wrong, Pony hadn't been eating lately; but Soda and Darry didn't seem to notice. I tried talking to him about it, but he always avoided the question. I planned on confronting him after Soda and Darry left. As Soda and Darry pulled out of the driveway, Pony went to sit on the couch, still deep in thought.

. . .

Pony's P.O.V

Breakfast seemed to pass quickly; I hadn't even touched a bite. As of late, I hadn't been feeling very hungry and rarely ate; especially around Johnny. He had confronted me about it multiple times; but I always avoided the question. The truth was, I had been having weird feelings around Johnny. When he gave me one of his rare, genuine smiles, my stomach would get butterflies. When he would touch me, my body would feel a bolt of shock. It scared me something awful. It wasn't the bein gay part that scared me; it was how Johnny would feel about me if he knew. He would try to understand, but deep down he would be disgusted with me. If by some miracle he felt the same way I felt for him, that would make me the happiest person in the world. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Johnny had been staring at me until he cleared his throat. I jumped and turned to glare at him. He was giving me a weird look and I started to get worried.

Then he said, "Pony, what's up with you? I'm worried about ya. Don't avoid the question this time, I want a straight answer." Then I knew I was in for it.

* * *

I know the characters are a bit OCC but I felt it would help the story. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm sorry this took so long I've been having a hard time with school. I had to write a paper. When I turned it in and saw the grade I got on it, it made me feel like I was a bad writer. Your reviews really helped me. So let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders

* * *

Chapter 2

Johnny's P.O.V

I stood there, waiting for an answer. As I leaned on the doorframe, I inconspicuously checked Pony out. I knew he was feeling down but I couldn't help myself. He was so damn beautiful that I couldn't look away. His eyes, his hair, his, smile, I could go on and on about him. I was pulled back to reality when Pony's answer came.

"If I told you, you'd hate me." His answer startled me.

"No I won't, Pony, you're my best friend. Whatever you have to say, I can handle it."

"Not this."

"How do you know if you won't tell me?" Suddenly, Ponyboy started sobbing. For a moment I stood there, shocked. Then I moved forward and wrapped my arms around my best friend. I held him til he stopped crying.

"Is it really so hard to tell me, Pone," I questioned softly. I didn't want him to cry again, it broke my heart to see him so sad. I pulled him closer. It took a while but finally Pony answered.

"I love you." My heart fluttered, hoping for what could be. I must be mistaken; did this angel in front of me just tell me he loved me?

"I love you too"

"Johnny I don't think you understand," my heart dropped, "I'm in love with you." My jaw dropped, and Pony took this as disgust and disbelief. He stood up and started for his room, but I stopped him. I caught him in my arms and spun him around; then I dove in for a kiss. I pulled away quickly to see Pony's expression. His eyes were closed; he looked as though he was waiting for another kiss. So I went in for another one. When our lips connected again, his lips responded against mine. He pressed harder, bruising my lips, and probably his as well. Then I heard footsteps. It was then that I knew that we were in for it.

* * *

Cliffy! Sorry this chapter's so short, but should I stick with ending each chapter with in for it? Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry this is so late. I was trying to figure out the direction of this story. I think I've got it figured out, so more updates should be coming soon. I'm on spring break right now, so I have tons of time to write. Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

Me and Johnny were kissing, and then suddenly we weren't. I heard the front door shut and turned to see Soda standing there. His face showed a mix of surprise and a knowing look. Soda moved forward, and I saw Johnny flinch. This made Soda stop moving. The house was dead silent. After a moment, Two-Bit and Steve walked through the door. Soda gave us a look that said "We'll talk about this later." I glanced at Johnny nervously, just as he glanced at me. His expression was sad and told me that he didn't see the knowing look in Sodas eyes. I smiled shyly at him and saw him relax a little. I then moved to go sit on the couch and Johnny followed after.

. . . .

Sodapop's P.O.V.

When I stepped in the door, I was shocked with an interesting view. Pony and Johnny were standing in the doorway of the kitchen, lips locked. When the door shut, they quickly pulled away and looked at me. My mind was racing, I had been suspicious for a while about Pony's sexuality, but I never imagined Johnny swung the other way. I moved forward to address the situation, and saw Johnny flinch out of the corner of my eye. This made me stop moving. We stood in silence for a moment, and then Two-Bit and Steve busted their way through the door. I gave Pony and Johnny a look that said "We'll talk about this later."

I saw their heads nod, so I headed for mine and Pony's bedroom. I kept thinking about what I just saw. Pony and Johnny, together, who would have guessed it? Pony had seemed off for a while, and whenever I would ask about girls, he'd get quiet. I don't know why I came to the conclusion that my brother was gay because of this, but I did. I really couldn't judge them though, not really. I had a secret love of my own.

Just then I heard footsteps heading my way. I realized that I hadn't moved from the doorway, so I started to gather up fresh clothes for my shower. Someone's arms wrapped around my waist and I turned in their arms. Steve was staring into my eyes and I could see that he could tell something was up. I didn't say anything though; I just moved my face to his and pecked him on the lips. Then I pulled out of his arms and headed toward the bathroom. Steve moved to come after me, but I shut the door in his face. I shouldn't be so rude, but I need time to think about what to tell Pony and Johnny. They must have just confessed their love for each other. I knew how that felt, Steve and I had just figured it out ourselves. We were going on one month, and things were great, except for having to hide everything. We thought that if anyone knew we would be split up. I should tell Pony and Johnny, that way we can understand each other. I better ask Steve first. First though, I should take my shower.

. . . .

Steve's P.O.V.

Soda shut the bathroom door in my face. What the hell was the matter? I tried opening the door, but it was locked. I went to find Pony; maybe he could explain what the matter with Soda. I stuck my head in the living room. Pony and Johnny sat rigidly, this must be about them. Why else would Soda be so upset? If it has anything to do with Pony, Soda's there.

"Hey Pony, can I talk to you?" I see Pony give a nervous glance to Johnny and then stand up. Kid must think he's in for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Do you guys want me to respond to them? I've been thinking about doing that, but I wasn't sure if you guys would like that. I'll try to update more frequently, it's just hard to find time to write. I had time in Chemistry to write this next chapter, so here you go!

* * *

Chapter 4

Pony's P.O.V.

Johnny and I were sitting tensely on the couch when Steve came around the corner.

"Hey Pony, can I talk to you?" I glanced nervously at Johnny who gave me a reassuring smile. I could see the fear in his eyes as I walked away. When I reached Steve, he led me into the kitchen. He sat at the table and gestured for me to sit. When I was seated Steve asked, "What's up with Soda?" I stayed silent.

"Look kid, I know it involves you." This terrified me. Did Soda tell Steve about me and Johnny? He must not have, why else would Steve be asking.

"It's personal," I stated, hoping to avoid the question.

"If Soda's involved, so am I." what the hell does that mean? There's no way…are Soda and Steve _together_? Steve must have sensed my realization; he sighed and nodded. My mind was racing. I knew they were best friends, yet I never pictured them as lovers. Their relationship was quite similar to Johnny's and mine, and it gave me the courage to say the three words to make Steve understand without directly saying it.

"Me and Johnny," I whispered. There, it was out. Steve's face showed shock, but quickly disappeared as I heard footsteps walking toward the kitchen. Two-Bit walked in and stopped in his tracks when he saw me and Steve sitting at the table. Two-Bit looked confused, but he started walking again. He went to the fridge, pulled out a beer, closed the fridge door, and quickly walked out of the room. After Steve checked to make sure Two-Bit wasn't listening in, Steve and I discussed keeping our relationships secret until we were ready. When Steve heard the bathroom door open, he rushed out of his seat so that he could talk to Soda. I made my way back to the couch and sat next to Johnny. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "He knows".

. . .

Soda's P.O.V.

As I dried off from the shower, I was still thinking of ways to tell Pony that this was ok. When I was dressed, I picked up my dirty clothes and towel and left the bathroom. Steve must have heard the door open, as he was at my side when I made it to the beginning of the hallway. We walked a little until we couldn't be heard. I opened my mouth to speak, but Steve interrupted, telling me he knew what was up, and that he had told Pony about us. I sighed, relieved.

"Thank you so much babe."

"No problem"

I pecked him on the lips then started walking to put the towel and dirty clothes with the laundry. Steve followed, expecting something.

"Not now babe, someone could hear us." I said the last part, hoping to deter him from jumping me anyway. It must have worked because he sighed and trudged back to the living room. I laughed, threw the clothes and towel on the pile, and headed back to the living room.

* * *

You like? Review please, they are much appreciated, and they help me get the motivation to write more.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys long time no see! Sorry about the delay, I've gotten so busy lately. Enough of this, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 5

Steve's P.O.V

I saw Soda walk down the hallway after me. I had thought about jumping him, but he was right, we make too much noise. Or he does anyway. So I went and sat on the floor in the living room and Soda sat down shortly after me. I resisted the urge to put my arm around him since Two-Bit was still here. We all watched Mickey until Darry got home. Soda headed toward the kitchen to make dinner as Darry went to take a shower. I snuck into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped, but then relaxed when he realized who it was. He's been jumpy lately, like Johnny did after he got jumped by those Socs.

. . . . .

Johnny's P.O.V

It scared me that Steve knew about me and Pony. I haven't been able to hear the whole story from Pone since we have yet to be alone. As everyone watched Mickey, I would constantly glance at Pony; he seemed less tense than earlier, but I could tell that he still seemed troubled. When Darry came home, Pony and I were finally left alone in the living room after Two-Bit left (saying he had something to do but would be back for dinner), Pony turned to me.

"Soda and Steve are dating, that's why he hasn't flipped out on us." I sighed in relief. The news didn't surprise me very much, they had been acting differently lately, but Pony must not have noticed.

"I thought they might be together, they've been acting strangely lately, but I didn't wanna jump to any conclusions."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier!?"

"I didn't wanna call them out and be wrong." Pony huffed, giving up, and put his head on my shoulder. I breathed in his scent, dying to kiss him again, but we could be caught, again. I hesitated to ask him where the kiss left us, what if he was questioning how we could keep our relationship secret and now didn't want one. Pony then voiced my thoughts by saying, "Are we together?"

"If you want to be."

"It's all I've ever wanted."

. . . .

Soda's P.O.V

I was in the kitchen making dinner when someone wrapped their arms around me. I froze, frightened that they had found me. Then I looked down and saw Steve's arms; I relaxed into them.

"I need to cook; I can't do that with you hanging onto me."

"I miss having time alone," Steve states, spinning me around and wrapping me in his arms again.

"Me too," I whisper. Steve's arms leave my waist and I turn back around to resume dinner. As I heard Steve's footsteps leaving the kitchen, my thoughts wander. After what happened to me, I couldn't even feel safe in my own house. I was hopeless and defenseless. Not even Steve could help me out of this one.

* * *

Did you like? I realize that this story is kinda turning into a Steve/Soda so next time I'm shifting gears back to Pony and Johnny. Reviews are much appreciated and help boost my confidence and push me to update faster, so leave lots! Until next time

Demonic Heroine


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry, I took longer than I thought I would to update this. I'm not gonna give any excuses, I was just living life. I have a question though; would any of you be interested in Jalex? If so do you want me to post it here or on Wattpad?

* * *

Pony's P.O.V

Me and Johnny sat on the couch until Soda called, saying that dinner was ready. Two-Bit had returned a bit earlier and Dally had just ducked in the door when dinner was called. We all crowded in the kitchen to grab our food, and then returned to the living room since our table was too small to fit all of us around it. When we were settled, we ate quietly as Mickey played on the T.V. The silence was tense and unpleasant, like someone knew something about the other but didn't want to address it until later. This was exactly the case.

Darry seemed to know something, he tried making small talk with questions like "How was school?" "Any cute girls?" "What'd everyone do today?" It was moments like these where Darry seemed more like my dad than my brother. Everyone answered him in short sentences. "Nothing" "Fine" "Good" "Alright" "No". When the torturous dinner finally came to an end, Two-Bit, Dally, and Steve left quickly. Johnny was spending the night on the couch, just like he had all week. I meandered into the bedroom, hoping to sneak out later to talk with Johnny, but Soda sensed my thoughts and gave me a stern look. I rolled my eyes and huffed, but obediently put my pajamas on and climbed into the bed.

When Soda got in bed, there was a moment of awkward silence until he spoke. "Look, I know that you and Johnny want a relationship, but it's gonna be rough. I'm saying this from experience. Me and Steve have been together for two months, for that time we've been hiding, stealing moments alone. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm just trying to warn you."

Silence filled the room again as I thought of Soda's words. He was right, did I want to sneak around just to be with Johnny? I sighed, then said, "Johnny's worth it."

. . . .

Johnny's P.O.V.

I stood awestruck in front of Soda and Pony's room. Pony had just said that I was worth it. He really was willing to try. The only reason I heard the conversation was that I got up to use the bathroom and heard voices. Curiosity got the best of me so I stayed to listen, and then Pony spoke those words and all I wanted to do was bust open the door and hold him. Suddenly my body was doing just that. My hand turned the knob and then I was at Pony's side of the bed. He stared up at me, startled. I laughed, then leaned over and wrapped my arms around him.

"You really mean that?!" I cried. Pony chuckled, "Why else would I say it, nosy." Soda startled me by saying, "Do you guys need a minute?" I blushed. Somehow I had forgotten he was here. Pony nodded. Soda sighed and stated, "I'll be back in 5." When he was gone, Pony pulled me onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around him again and snuggled into his neck. He flipped himself in my arms and captured my lips. I gasped and my stomach fluttered. I smirked, kissing him back forcefully. The kiss didn't last long, Pony soon pulled away. I frowned, wanting more, but I knew Soda would be back soon.

"I should go." I went to get up, but Pony pulled me back "Stay," he said. I lay back down. He snuggled back into my arms. Soon I heard his breathing even out. I decided I should sleep too.

. . . .

Soda's P.O.V.

When I came back, Pony and Johnny were fast asleep. I smiled sadly; my baby brother was growing up fast. I trudged my way to the couch, making sure to shut the bedroom door first. When I laid down on the couch and got comfortable, sleep soon came with the thoughts of Pony and Johnny slowly helping me drift to sleep.

* * *

Daww, I ended on a good note. Hope you're happy as this was fluff. The next chapter could be a little exciting.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I had a bit of writers block but I pushed through and got you this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Soda's P.O.V. the next morning

I rose early that morning, but not early enough; I heard Darry moving around in the bathroom. I shot off the couch and rushed to Pony and I's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. Fear struck me, if Darry caught them, no, I don't want to think about what might happen. Suddenly the bathroom door opened, revealing Johnny. I sighed in relief.

"You ok Soda? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I thought Darry was up," Johnny's eyes widened.

"Didn't mean to scare ya"

"It's alright"

I willed my heart to slow down and relax. Pony opened the bedroom door then, with his hair askew and only wearing his boxers. My eyes drifted over to Johnny who was practically drooling on the floor.

. . . . .

Johnny's P.O.V.

When Pony wakes up in the morning, he looks good enough to eat. His hair askew, long legs on display and his toned chest in view made my heart stop. He was gorgeous. Soda's laughter pulled me out of my fantasy world. I blushed, embarrassed. When my hands met my face, there was something there. Drool. This only made me want to run and hide. If I can't even control myself by looking at Pony, how are we gonna keep this a secret? I darted back into the bathroom to wipe my face and hands. Pony waltzed in and hugged my waist.

"Too sexy for you?" Pony's voice was husky, making use of my voice impossible. I nodded quickly and Pony let out a sultry laugh. My heartbeat quickened, breaths coming out shorter and shorter as I gazed at Pony through the mirror above the sink. His hair was soft on my neck; it had yet to be greased for the day. I could feel his toned muscles on my back. Pony's eyes were focused on mine in the mirror, our gazes never drifting from each other. I wanted him so badly in that moment. Soda knocked on the door, causing Pony's eyes to shift to the door. Soda's knocking was insistent.

"Darry's up, Darry's up, Darry's up" Soda chanted. Pony sighed and moved away.

"I'm gonna take a shower,: Pony said as he shooed me out of the bathroom.I exited, trying my hardest not to envision Pony taking a shower. This relationship is gonna be harder than I thought.

. . . .

Pony's P.O.V.

When Johnny left the bathroom, I shut the door. I went to turn on the water when Darry's head popped in the door.

"Hurry up, little buddy, or I'll be late for work." I nodded my head and he shut the door. As soon as the door closed, I threw my clothes off as quickly as I could and jumped into the shower. The water was icy cold "Shit!" I yelped, surprised by the temperature. Quickly I changed the temperature to warm. I rushed my way through the shower. When I got out, I realized something was missing. Well, everything was missing. I had no towel or a change of clothes. I had forgotten about them because I was seducing Johnny. Perhaps if I sprint out of the bathroom I can get clothes and a towel without anybody seeing me. I quickly opened the door and ran full speed to the closet. Unluckily for me, I crashed into something. That something was Johnny.

* * *

Oh shit. Cliffy. Don't you guys love me. Pony was such a tease. Review and perhaps next time I'll be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait, hopefully this makes up for it. I feel like this is one of the best chapters I've written. Enjoy!

* * *

Johnny's P.O.V.

When I woke up this morning, I had felt ill, but had been distracted by Pony. My mind had been unable to remember the substances I needed to help cure me. Currently I was walking down the hallway after having a brief discussion with Soda before he left for work. My body swayed back and forth, mind unfocused. I needed to lie down, but first, the pills. As I neared the closet that held what I needed, I was suddenly knocked to the ground. A body fell with me, knocking the breath out of me, making my head even more unfocused. I willed my eyes to see.

When they finally listened I saw green-gray eyes. Ponyboy. I scanned my eyes down the rest of his body, seeing that he was naked. My mind began to swim again. As darkness closed in around me, I heard Pony shot something. Perhaps it was my name.

. . . .

Pony's P.O.V.

Johnny and I were on the ground. When I looked at Johnny's face his eyes were glassy, unfocused. I shouted his name. No response. At that moment Darry ran into the hallway.

"Ponyboy, what happened, and where are your clothes?"

"I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me into the bathroom, so I ran out to get some and ran into Johnny. When we hit the floor, he stopped moving."

"Go get some clothes; I'll see if I can do anything" I got off of Johnny and sped down the hallway to the bedroom. Throwing on the clothes I found first; I sped back down the hall to find Darry on the phone. That only meant one thing; Johnny was ill.

I froze, shocked that I hadn't sensed it earlier. Now that I thought about it, he had seemed paler this morning. His skin had been clammy when I had touched him, but I had thought it was just his nerves. Why hadn't I realized it earlier? Why hadn't he said anything? As I paced the room I heard the sirens. I heard the ambulance stop, and soon the stretcher was brought in. When Johnny was placed on the stretcher, my body started to move again. I said to the paramedic that was closest to me, "Can I ride with him?"

"I suppose so," the paramedic said. When Johnny and I were settled in the ambulance and the doors shut, I realized that Darry wasn't with us. I looked out the back window to see Darry climbing into the truck before the ambulance sped away.

* * *

Did it suck? I hope not. Review pwease. It makes me feel like I'm doing something right. And they make me smile.


End file.
